The Lancer
by Xalphose
Summary: A little something I've been working on the past few days in my down time. More to come. Hope ya like it, if not say so and I'll see what I can do to please all of you crazy fans :P


Xalphose The Lancer

In a small village, just north of the perilous mountains simply known as the

pass of death, there resides a brave soul. A young man by the name of Xalphose

lives as an only child with his mother. It is in this broken town that our story

begins.

Xalphose awoke, stretched and prepared himself for the newest of many tasks

assigned to him by the village he cares so deeply for. Eyes beaming, face

adorned with a serious, but gentle look, he moved from his bedroom upstairs to

the kitchen where his mother had breakfast waiting for him. Both Xalphose and

his mother ate and spoke as they often did in the mornings when suddenly the

village messenger burst through the door in a panic. Xalphose jumped from his

seat and darted for his armor, knowing that nothing need be said of what

treacherous danger threatened the small region. Xalphose kissed his mother

goodbye and bade the messenger lead and explain on the way to their destination.

The messenger quickly exclaimed that the village was under siege by some fool

creatures known as the Aranock. A small battalion of the poorly armored beings

was outside the looming gates of the town and were attempting to break in.

Xalphose nodded and made a break for the front gate of the city, determined to

prevent as much bloodshed as possible; that is to say, from his party. As he

neared the gate the guttural screeching of the Aranock grew louder and somehow

less distinct. He drew his spear and leapt just beyond the outskirts of the

gates and crouched upon a large mass of boulders. The valiant young man assessed

the situation and shook his head slowly in both disgust and pity. He knew that

only one thing could be done to save the village, though he dreaded the idea of

taking the life of another; even the life of something so primitive and perhaps

misunderstood. In one foul sweep of his bladed lance he ended the screeching of

the Aranock. He moved back into the village, searched for a shovel and solemnly

began digging a mass grave for his unfortunate foes.

After having buried the slain Aranock Xalphose made his way to the village

elder, Meridith. She was the oldest member of the village, but that is not what

earned her the esteemed title of elder; it was, in fact, her great wisdom and

vast knowledge that she found herself leading the weary village. Xalphose

kneeled to her and stated My task is done, what more may I do to aid you?

Meridith smiled, waving her hand at him saying You have done enough for so

early in the day, should we need you where might we find you? He told her he

would be at his usually location of the graveyard. They parted ways and the hero

started off towards home to change and say farewell to his mother. Dressed in

more appropriate garb, Xalphose made his way out the door and towards the

winding forest trail that lead to the cemetery.

The path was long, but not rugged which made it a pleasant half hour walk to

the graves of so many revered and respected love ones. Xalphose entered the

sacred ground and moved to a large, well crafted statue of a well built man in

heavy armor wielding a large spear and he began to pray on his knees. Finishing

his prayers, he remained on his knees with his head now raised high and proud in

reverence of the statue; the statue of his deceased father. A man by the name of

-------, known more commonly as the Crimson Chimera.( The armor he wore was that

of the deepest red and his speed as a lancer made his attacks seem to be coming

from multiple sources.) His legacy was well known by the villagers as he held

the position Xalphose now finds himself in, Protector to the village. Fond

memories flooded into the young hero s heart and soul; he paused shortly and

began to weep softly as he remembered how often his father had spoken of death

being a warrior s greatest honor.


End file.
